Episode 2459
Mikey Episode Number: 2459 Date: Thursday, March 31, 1994 Sponsors: I, J, 4 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|6 Apples Minus 3 = 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Competitive flowers in a garden fight to be the tallest and the smallest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I for Ink |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: After sounding out the word "honk," the Honkers appear. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Tap-Dancing Shoes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A poem by Rowlf, titled "Silence". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Four Ducks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Four Big Cheers |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Four |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"J Friends" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings "Shape Up (Freeze!)" as Tina, Luci, Michael, Min, and Baby Bop act it out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Adverbs Here" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Trying and Trying Again" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The J Train (voice of Daws Butler) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird sings the alphabet while Bob plays glasses of water |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two balls play on a seesaw, when a third ball wants to join them (ending up in the middle). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Amazing Mumford's Suspension Act with Grover |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough and Jack Sheldon sing "Busy Prepositions." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cab Calloway sings "Jumpin' Jive" when the Two-Headed Monster can't decide whether to jump or jive |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster in "The Ballad of Casey McPhee" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Man stacks blocks to make a staircase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Marching Band #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Was Bert captured by Martians? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Five Baby Oysters" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Sally the Camel" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Splash (girl on beach) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Mad Painter #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby looks at a DANGER sign and imagines what it means |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "When I Listen." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The dot gets on top of the lowercase letter I |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Leslie Mostly interviews The Amazing Mumford from his home. He shows her a trick that turns him into a giant rabbit, which is easily is able to rectify. As he disappears, Leslie discovers she's been turned into a rabbit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo: Wet & Dry (Falls in pool; kid VO's) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird announces the sponsors. After the credits end, we fade to Bob holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide